objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fight for Cheese Manor
Fight for Cheese Manor is a Camp Made by TheElemental Raccoon where 36 contestants compete for the fabled Cheese Manor. Episodes WORK IN PROGRESS Key Challenge-Bold Results-Italic Elimination-Normal Text Challenge/Results/Elimination 1 In the first challenge, Bob the Token(the host) introduced the 36 contestants fighting for Cheese Manor. The first Challenge was to make a team name. However... there would be 11 spots, meaning 3 people would already be eliminated. Also, Hammer was up for resign-ups. In the first results, The first person that signed-up got a immunity token, while the second to tenth all got win tokens. In the first results, Cricket won with The Rad Rockets. Needle won with The Super Slappers, and Dark Hat won with the Cavern Resorters. Plus, they all got immunity tokens. In the first Elimination, 3 people would not be picked. Those people were Pie, Win Token, and Scissors. The they got thrown into the TEB, or The Elimination Box. (Note: Final 3 called safe were Rubber Ball, Poundcake, and Bucket) Challenge/Results/Elimination 2 The second challenge was Guess that Tune. Basically, Tune played 10 songs nd they had to figure out which one was which. In the second results, Bucket got a win token for spreading news around the camp. In the end, The Rad Rockets won with 34 points, meaning that The Cavern Resorters and The Super Slappers are up for elimination with 5 and 4.5 points. However, The Cavern Resorters got a new contestant since they came in 2nd place. In the 2nd elimination, On the Super Slappers, the bottom 3 were Deodorant, Poptart, and Twig. But the 4th eliminated was Twig. On the Cavern Resorters, The bottom two were Thorny and Yin Yang. But with a 3-1 vote, Yin Yang was the 5th eliminated. Also, Pear debuted and joined the Cavern Resorters. Challenge/Results/Elimination 3 In the 3rd challenge, the assistant was introduced(Dodecagon) Since the host ran away, Dodecagon introduced the 3rd challenge called Lucky Dodecagons. Basically, the contestants picked a dodecagon. Either one had points, a message or token. Points were added to what team you are. The team with the lowest points would be up for elimination. ' ''In the results, the Cavern Resorters were up for elimination because they got 30 points. Also, since Rope chose the dodecagon that said "Automatically immune" he was safe. Also, Gumbally got a Win Token and Pear got at Revenge Token for debuting. Also, Blender, Gold Token, Semtex, Blender, and Chalkboard were up for re-sign ups. In the elimination, the bottom 2 were Ruby and Thorny. They both got two votes, but since Ruby collected her's first than she was eliminated. Challenge/Results/Elimination 4 '''The challenge was a Dodgeball challenge. There were three rounds. Every round, the contestant had to throw a ball at someone. If it hit them, the person hit was out. If the person hit was already out, the thrower was out. If they both through balls at each other, they were both out. In the results, Vasey and Orange were up for re-signups, and the first offical debut was announced. In round 1, Poundcake, PB, Needle, Gold Token, Puffball, Coiny, Dark Hat, Semtex, Thorny, and Bubble got out. In round 2, Poptart, Gum Bally, Chalkboard, Rubber Ball, Jelly Bean, Cheese Stick, Calculator, Rocky, Soccerball, Rope, and Pear got out. In round 3, Blender, Cricket, and Bucket got out. Hammer, Guitar, Deodorant, Test Tube, Orange, Match, and Vasey managed to stay in the whole time and got Win Tokens. The Super Slappers were up for elimination. Needle thought GT was a traitor for throwing a dodgeball at Needle in the dodgeball challenge. And, strangley enough, Needle and GT wound up in the bottom 2 during elimination. Strangley enough, though, GT was safe and Needle was sent to the TEB. Challenge/Results/Elimination 5 'First, Bob the Token introduced a new co-host, Black Belt. He claimed to have fired Dodecagon. Then he announced the challenge was a quiz. ' Contestants Beaker.png|Beaker/Test Tube Blender.png|Blender Bubblester.png|Bubble Bucketman.png|Bucket Calculatorz.png|Calculator Chalkboardy.png|Chalkboard Cheese Stick.png|Cheese Stick coiny2.png|Coiny Cricket.png|Cricket Dark Hat.png|Dark Hat Deodorant2.png|Deodorant Gold Token2.png|Gold Token Guitary.png|Guitar HammerCTW.png|Hammer Jelly Bean1.png|Jelly Bean Match1.png|Match Needle2.png|Needle Orange2.png|Orange Pie1.png|Pie Poptart2.png|Poptart Puffball.png|Puffball Rocky2.png|Rocky Rope.png|Rope Rubber Ball2.png|Rubber Ball Ruby2.png|Ruby Scissors0.png|Scissors Semtex2.png|Semtex Soccerball.png|Soccerball Thorny.png|Thorny Twig.png|Twig Vasey.png|Vasey Win Token2.png|Win Token Yin Yang.png|Ying Yang GumBally.png|Gum Bally (New) Poundcake (2).png|Poundcake (New) Pear2.png|Pear (New) Coke Can.png|Coke Can Masky.png|Masky Peanut Butter6.png|Peanut Butter (New) Ice Cube..png|Ice Cube Idles Beaker .png Blender n.png Bubble 1.png Bucket h.png Calculator 2.png Chalkboard.png Cheese Stick.jpg Coiny Front.png CokeCan.png Cricket 1.png DarkHat .png Deodorant 1.png GoldToken.png Guitar.png GumBally1.png Hammer1.png JellyBean.png Match3.png Needle4.png Orange3.png PeanutButter.png Pear1.png Pie6.png Poptart.png poundcake(2).png Puffball2.png Rocky01.png Rope1.png RubberBall.png Ruby1.png Scissors1.png Semtex1.png Soccerball1.png Thorny1.png Twig1.png Vasey1.png WT.png YinYang.png mASKY.png Debut-er Competitors (results 7) Plumber's Tape.png|Plumbers Tape-Josh Kirby PT Pose.png|Pose UNO Card.png|Uno Card-Gameplushes8 Uno pose.png|Pose Potion..png|Potion-CodingCollabs Potion (New Pose2).png|Pose Battery.png|Battery-MrTacoLazer Battery Pose.png|Pose Pipe.png|Pipe-Daniel Webb Pipe Pose.png|Pose Companion Cube.png|Companion Cube-TWISTEDmetalfan34 Companion Cube Pose.png|Pose Fire Token.png|Fire Token-kobe56299 FT Pose.png|Fire Token Pose Slushy.png|Slushy-jacob mengi Slushy Pose.png|Pose tnt.png|TNT-Happy Fat TNT Pose1.png|Pose Elimination Table *an *=Re-signed-up Icons Beaker.JPG Blender.JPG Bubble.JPG Bucket.JPG Calculator.JPG Chalkboard.JPG Cheese Stick.JPG Coiny.JPG Cricket.JPG Dark Hat.JPG Deodorant.JPG Gold Token.JPG Guitar.JPG Gum Bally.JPG Hammer.JPG Jelly Bean.JPG Match.JPG Needle.JPG Orange.JPG Peanut Butter.JPG Pie.JPG Poptart.JPG Poundcake.JPG Puffball.JPG Rocky.JPG Rope.JPG Rubber Ball.JPG Ruby.JPG Scissors.JPG Semtex.JPG Soccer Ball.JPG Thorny.JPG Twig.JPG Vasey.JPG Win Token.JPG Ying Yang.JPG Pear.JPG Coke Can.JPG Masky.JPG Ice Cube.JPG Tokens Wintoken.png|Win Token: You Probably know what this is. It takes your total amount of votes and chops that number in half. immunity.png|Immunity Token: When used, you are immune to being eliminated. Duh. revenge.png|Revenge Token: (Handed out to Debuters/returners). It's like the Win Token, But with THIS, you can give half or your votes to another player up for elimination. original token cutout.png|Original Token (By OrMel2004)- When used, the orginal token can change into a Win, Immunity, or Revenge Token. Other Background.JPG|Background Bob the Token.png|Bob the Token Idle Dodecagon.png|Dodecagon Idle Black Belt Idle.png|Black Belt Idle (Thanks BuildermanVSNotch/Flutterchu) Logo.png|Old Logo YoyleCake.png|Yoylecake! Beaker's Crunch Bar.png|Beaker's Crunch Bar Category:Camp Category:Cheese Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Recommended